Michi to you all Song Fic
by BatsMaru
Summary: Simplemente un OS inspirado en la canción de Aluto, Michi to you all (segundo ending de Naruto Shippuden). Está narrado en primera persona por Naruto. Espero sea de agrado :D !


"Un día más que pasa; sintiendo que parte de mi vida se queda suspendida en un hilo bastante fino del tiempo. Donde veo todo a mí alrededor pasar, y que pareciere no importarme nada. No… es que nada puede ser más importante para mí en estos momentos que el simple hecho de verte a mi derecha, más en silencio que parloteando, sintiendo lo mismo que yo, seguramente, el tiempo pasar y las horas hacerse más pesadas. Tarde o temprano mis días tomarán su curso normal —o eso dice la gente— pero creo que no sucederá, salvo que la llave de mi candado espiritual, ese que mantiene mi sola existencia reprimida a ti, abra la herradura y me deje ser libre… libre para estar juntos hasta el final de los tiempos."

**_A tu corazón he_**

**_A tu corazón he_**

**_De llegar_**

**_De llegar_**

**_De llegar_**

Camino un sendero lleno de luces multicolores; tan brillantes que podrían dejar ciego a cualquiera que las mirase de lleno, incluyéndome. No obstante, esos luceros que tanto daño osan hacer, los siento quemar mi piel de manera tan sutil que a la vez hinchan mi corazón de tan extraña sensación.

**_Mi corazón_**

Palpita cada vez más a prisa, como si nunca hubiese existido el ayer.

**_A tu corazón_**

Como si no hubiese un mañana, mucho menos.

**_Para llegar a ti_**

Sentirte cerca es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en la vida; no me importa estar aquí a donde estoy ahora. Por ti, soy lo que soy… y es lo que, realmente, cuenta.

**_Yo canto_**

Aunque no puedas oírme, mi voz interior aclama por ti.

**_Como siempre…_**

**_Cuando regreso a aquella esquina_**

**_Me pierdo entre la multitud_**

**_Solo para desaparecer_**

Otro día más. Me encuentro en la misma esquina que, por suerte, me permite divisar lo que en el exterior la magnificencia de la naturaleza nos ha de brindar. Puedo asegurar que eso que calienta cada centímetro de mi dermis es lo que desde pequeños nos dicen que se llama sol. Al menos me he de sentir vivo con sentirle encima de mi cuerpo, aunque haga daño; empero no me arrepiento. Nada puede ser peor que lo que estoy padeciendo.

Esbozo una sonrisa corta al escuchar los sutiles chillidos graciosos de los niños que juegan en el parque de enfrente; sonrío, tan solo un poco, porque se me hace difícil asimilar el gesto y que parezca sincero. Muy dentro de mí, suelo angustiarme por tal falta de tacto, pero, qué puedo hacer yo.

No es que quiera… tampoco deseo esto; solo es una parte de mí que no se desborda con facilidad porque me hallo sumido en una monotonía infinita de la que me creo incapaz de salir; quizá… quizá… solo necesito un poco de ayuda. Tonterías…

Apenas lo digo y ya siento como me muevo en otra dirección sin ni siquiera preguntarme si de verdad quiero reaparecer entre la gente; solo me muevo aunque esté más ido que presente, detestando divagar y amando el hecho de que no tengo por qué preocuparme por el qué dirán. Al final, vuelvo a la misma posición en la que amanezco todos los días… anhelando que por una vez en la vida que las cosas se quedaran así, como ahora, pero no. Imposible.

**_He perdido mi camino completamente_**

**_Y no puedo encontrar la manera_**

**_Ni las palabras para decírtelo_**

Todas las noches una lágrima desciende por mi mejilla izquierda, dejando en la sábana la huella de que algo se ha escapado de mis entrañas. Trato de cerrar los ojos y de transportarme al único mundo que me hace sentir bien, lleno de quietud; sin embargo, ni siquiera allí, ya soy capaz de sentirme tranquilo.

Empiezan a surgir los espasmos; las convulsiones y los delirios. Nace dentro de mí un sentimiento que oprime mi pecho, que me provoca alzar la mano para tratar de alcanzar lo único que creí importante mas no valoré. Era solo una sombra en mi cabeza que trataba de atrapar porque sentía que debía hacerlo; de todos modos, nunca llegaba sin que de golpe mi consciencia tomara el control sobre mí.

Abría los ojos topándome con el oscuro cielorraso, con las cortinas cerradas y el fastidioso sonido de una máquina de la que no puedo liberarme. Y cuando todo parece estar perdido, o que no puedo estar peor, me encuentro con la única "cosa" que, en horas donde la luna se adueña del cielo, logra que mi corazón deje de sentir miedo.

Aquella mano suave que, delicadamente, acaricia la mía una y otra vez; que envuelve todo mi ser en una especie de nube de algodón y que me hace sentir seguro, es la única cosa que por las noches me hace sentir que sigo vivo y que no he perdido, en parte, mis ganas de vencer los obstáculos de este mundo sin sentido.

Notas, entonces, mi aflicción y tratas de no verme sufrir sin necesidad de articular palabras. Es allí donde llevas ambas manos a mis mejillas y con tu mirada esmeralda, llena de brío, me pides que no me mortifique porque todo está bien. Entonces, hago la alusión de que estoy sonriendo, aunque sé que tú sabes que, ahora mismo, estoy feliz.

**_Pero hay algo que permanece_**

**_Que aún permanece_**

**_Y eso, es tu voz_**

La razón de que todavía me encuentre vivo.

**_Tu sonrisa, tu enojo_**

**_Todo de ti me ayuda a seguir caminando_**

Muevo mis dedos, rozándolos con alguna parte de tu piel y te veo sonreír gustosa. Aquella expresión tan pequeña tiene tanto impacto que genera en mi tanta ansiedad; y mis ganas por salir de donde estoy acrecientan un poco más.

**_Si miras al cielo, donde las nubes_**

**_Se comienzan a romper_**

**_Creo que sabes lo que quiero decir_**

Lentamente me va ganando la ansiedad de no poder hacer demasiado y de verte tan tranquila y a la vez sufrida por querer hacer más que yo, sin saber que lo estás haciendo; empiezo a creer que después de esto, vas entiendo lo que llevo por frustración porque no todo es felicidad entre nosotros.

**_Sí, sabes lo que quiero decir_**

Te veo llorar sin hacer sollozos, sin tan siquiera ver que esas gotas saladas pasen por tus pómulos porque te los secas antes de que tracen camino en tu rostro; es ahí donde te pido que no padezcas por mí lo que yo solo he de sentir. Solo deseo que te refugies, y como si captaras mi voz recuestas parte de tu cuerpo sobre mí. Ahora entiendes que no es nada fácil el camino por el que atravieso.

**_Mi vida comenzó a vagar_**

**_Mi corazón es inmaduro_**

Sé que es mi culpa que estés aquí, como si estuvieses atada a mí o resignada a hacer lo mismo una y otra vez luego de que sales de tu trabajo. Créeme cuando te digo que no he podido de dejar de darle vueltas y vueltas a mi antigua conducta; al por qué fui tan tonto e inmaduro y no te escuché cuando todavía tenía el tiempo de haberlo hecho. Ahora no me queda más que reírme de mi suerte y aceptar las consecuencias de mis actos desmedidos; ¿y por qué hablo de reír? Je, ni siquiera puedo hacer eso.

Todavía recuerdo el día en que todo pasó; todo lo que nos concierne a nosotros y el día que marcó mi vida para siempre. Ese día de primavera, donde los pétalos de Sakura bailan al compás del viento y adornan el ambiente con su apacible color y el aroma que les caracteriza. Era un día como cualquier otro para mucha gente de la aldea; pero, para nosotros, se suponía ser uno que se impregnara en nosotros y quedara como lindo recuerdo mas no fue así, pero, de que está tatuado lo está.

"—Naruto, por favor, no es necesario que hagas eso."

Ella quiso detenerme porque sabía que algo no saldría bien. Quiso protegerme cuando presintió que yo no tendría la oportunidad que, en mi inmaduro ser, sentía yo tener. Incluso sujetó mi mano para dar más fuerza a su petición; de todos modos, el amor que profesaba a su persona no fue más grande que mis ganas de… cometer un error muy caro.

"—Por favor, piensa en ti… en los que te rodeamos, tus amigos; piensa en mí…"

Creía hacerlo por ustedes pero me equivoqué. Lo hacía para mí, para aplacar mis ganas egoístas de demostrar lo que todavía no soy. ¡Ahora mírame! Mírame, y disfruta de tener la razón entre tu boca; regocíjate en que tus palabras fueron más que ciertas y me hicieron ver lo infantil que fui.

No.

Ni siquiera te sentiste feliz por habérmelo dicho tantas veces, mucho menos por tener la razón con tus predicciones. Estás tan infeliz como yo, como todos a quienes les importo, que no te da el tiempo para echarme en cara lo imbécil que llegué a ser al retar a alguien tan fuerte como él… como Madara.

**_Pero si miras, allá en aquel lugar_**

**_Está la persona que más me importa_**

Y me di cuenta de ello cuando me estaba sumergiendo en un hueco negro del cual me sentí inutilizado para escapar. Madara había hecho alarde de sus ojos poderosos; y si bien no me quitó el arma masiva que llevo dentro de mí, o como él le llama "su preciado tesoro", me quitó algo que me era y es tan importante como mi bijuu.

Tú.

La persona que yace conmigo hasta el sol o luna de hoy, tu. Tu eres la persona, la existencia, la materia que más me importa y lamento haberme dado cuenta cuando todo de mi se me ha arrebatado. Cuando solo dependo de la consciencia de mis sentidos, y la satisfacción que estos me han de transmitir… lo que he aprendido a engrandecer para sentirme bien, sentirme vivo y que estoy junto a ti.

Ahora te duermes sobre mí, y me muero por abrazarte como lo hacía antes.

**_Si te empiezas a sentir confundida_**

**_Permíteme ser tu guía_**

**_Solo si crees y confías en mí_**

Lo único bueno de verme como estoy, es que el genjutsu en el cual me hayo preso no me impide imaginarme a nosotros como si nada hubiera pasado. Que mis recuerdos siguen intactos; algunos matándome lentamente; otros haciéndome inmensamente feliz y dando puntos de vida a mi favor… y si fui inmaduro, si fui un tonto, un idiota, un perdedor, me merezco esto con justa razón. Ya he aprendido a valorar más lo que la vida me ha dado, y no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de demostrárselo.

¿Quién lo diría? Cualquiera hubiera pensado que la "terquees" se encontraba contigo; tú, mujer ruda que solo sabe repartir golpes por doquier. Que tu actitud tsundere te generaría confusiones en tu forma de actuar; que te dominaría ese lado tuyo opacando lo buena y dulce que eres en realidad. Y mira las vueltas de la vida. Yo que tantas veces te pedí que me dejaras guiarte, que me dejarás ser tu guía; que confiaras en mí, en base a mis acciones, que creyeras… habiéndolo conseguido, mírame ahora.

Los papeles se han invertido de tal manera que para mi eres la mujer que guía mi persona hacia el sendero de vida; que no me deja dormir para no despertar nunca más. Que tras este manto de ilusión eterna me hace ver la realidad; conseguir ese gramo de consciencia que me dice con furor que sigo vivo y que toda tú es real.

Si acaso llegaras a dudar de lo que te expreso de alguna forma, mira mis profundos ojos sin importar lo vacío que los percibas; quizás, no se trata de que estén faltos de sentimientos sino de que ellos, sin necesidad de órdenes, indagan en tu interior queriendo dejar en ti la semilla de lo que soy; mis pensamientos, mis sensaciones.

**_Haciendo realidad lo que esto significa_**

**_Sin ningún miedo…_**

**_Luces brillantes, disparadas, cruzan el cielo_**

**_Eso también lo entiendes tú_**

**_Y el camino por donde sigamos_**

**_Seguirá haciéndose más brillante_**

Ahora cierro mis ojos sin temerle a nada, por lo que queda de la noche y lo que me queda a tu lado. Es aquí cuando me transporto a mi mente en un sueño creado por todo lo que he experimentado en los pocos minutos. Lo curioso es que no estoy solo, porque tú también estás aquí y te veo y te creo verdadera al punto de olvidarme que todo esto es un truco de mi cabeza.

**_A donde quiera que fuéramos_**

Me acerco y extiendo mi brazo para comprobar lo que desde siempre, desde que estoy postrado en esta cama, he querido hacer. Tocarte.

**_A donde quiera que fuéramos_**

Y te miro sonreír, a la espera de mi acometida inocente, sucediendo un minuto después de sentir calor entre nosotros; ese que emanan los cuerpos cuando están cerca uno del otro; ese que nos indica que todavía estamos llenos de vida.

**_A donde quiera que fuéramos_**

Paso mis manos por tus mejillas tan despacio porque no quiero perderme ni un gramo de la suavidad de tu piel. Las paseo por tu cuello, por tus hombros y tus brazos hasta la punta de sus finos dedos, aprovechándome de que te tengo así y así entrelazarnos con fuerza; uniendo nuestras almas.

**_¡A donde quiera que fuéramos!_**

A donde sea que estemos, tú serás mi fuerza y yo seré quien cuide de ti. Porque es lo que he venido sintiendo desde que caí en el hospital, rendido bajo los efectos de una ilusión que pretendía apoderarse de mi cuerpo y de mi mente. Empero, dicha marca maliciosa mental no podrá con lo que es realmente fuerte.

**_Donde tu cabello, tu voz, tu boca, dedos se reúnan_**

Porque sin importar el lugar, tu y yo encontraremos la forma de unirnos una vez más.

**_Por ahora eso está bien_**

Sigues y seguirás trabajando para lograr que mi existencia reprimida encuentre la libertad que anhelo para volverme más fiel de lo que soy a ti; para ti. Mientras tanto así debo vivir, dependiendo de la imaginación para sentirnos cerca; dependiendo del amor que existe entre nosotros y ese que nunca nos dejará fallecer. Ya despertaré en cualquier momento…

**_Por ahora, eso está bien_**

Créelo, Sakura chan. Por ahora, esto está bien.


End file.
